


Recycle It: an Acrostic Poem of Protest and Hope (#NotMyPresident)

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: #NotMyCongress, #NotMyPresident, 2016 US Presidential Election, Acrostic, Gen, Poetry, Protests, Social Justice, Tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: This poem was inspired by a picture prompt of a crumpled and empty Coke can lying on a wet sidewalk.





	

**RECYCLE IT: AN ACROSTIC POEM OF PROTEST AND HOPE**

 

 **R** eaching up to the clouds, our voices converge as one, 

 **E** ncouraging, hopeful and loud. They can shame us but not 

 **C** ontain us.  We are organized, persistent and strong. They 

 **Y** ell vile epithets at the vulnerable. We shield them with our love,

 **C** ompassion and unity.  They tell us we are soft, that we should just 

 **L** eave if we don’t agree. We scream to the sky in a single voice of tolerance:

 **E** very person has value! There are no illegal humans!  We are all  

 

 **I** n this life together! We will _not_ accept their hate. We will recycle it and **  
**

**T** ransform it into something of astounding beauty.

 

 


End file.
